1) Field of the Invention
A leaf piece structure for a heat dissipater, more especially a structure design capable of increasing the surface area and the rate of heat dissipation for accelerating the heat diffusion and lowering the temperature.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In order to solve the overheating problem of the components inside the computer central processing unit, a heat dissipater with heat dissipation fins is usually added to the components of the electronic heat sources, such as the CPU, the IC components, the power chips and the electric source supplier, to enable the high temperature generated by the electronic components to be conducted and diffused into the air through the heat dissipation fins and the surface contacting the air. However, the structure of most of the conventional heat dissipaters comprises heat dissipation pieces (2) mounted on the base plate (1) of the heat dissipater, the base plate (1) is kept in firm contact against the electronic heat generating components to conduct and diffuse the heat generated by the electronic components during operation outwards through the heat dissipation pieces (2). However, this kind of heat dissipater is molded and assembled by compression casting the heat dissipation pieces (2) to be glued to the base plate (1). During assembling, the interval distance between the heat dissipation pieces are larger, therefore the number of the heat dissipation pieces are fewer, the heat dissipation area is thus reduced; furthermore, the strip ribs and the edge frames of these kind of heat dissipation pieces are thicker with more heat accumulation, slower heat conducting rate and limited heat dissipation efficiency for the electronic heat generating components Therefore, the industrial field has developed another assembled heat dissipater, as indicated in FIG. 2. The assembled heat dissipater (3) is formed by punch pressing and mainly comprises of convex protrusions (311) mounted on the male heat dissipation pieces (31) and through holes (321) mounted on the female heat dissipation pieces (32) to be interlocked to form a heat dissipater. Although the heat dissipation pieces of this kind of heat dissipater are thinner, and the number of the heat dissipation pieces and the heat dissipation area is increased, the manufacturing process is time-consuming since the long heat dissipation strips need to be fabricated first, then they are assembled with each other with adapted damper pieces (33), which not only causes material waste, but also requires high cost and is not considered an ideal structure.
In view of the shortcomings of the conventional heat dissipater mentioned above, the inventor sought to improve the structure of the heat dissipation leaves for a heat dissipater not only capable of having greater number heat dissipation and density of fins than what the conventional heat dissipaters have, to not only efficiently increase the heat dissipation area, but also save more material than in conventional heat dissipators, to further lower the cost and obtain the greatest heat dissipation effect, to accelerate the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat source, to improve the function of the hear dissipater and to specifically solve the overheating problems of the components in the computer.
Therefore, the primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a structure of the heat dissipation leaves through punch pressing and bending the heat dissipation piece to form heat dissipation poles arranged in plurality for substantially increasing the surface area of heat dissipation poles contacting the air in the same volume used so as to accelerate the heat dissipation efficiency.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide a leaf structure for the heat dissipater through the extended retaining portion bent respectively in the same direction from the two sides and the bottom end of the heat dissipation leaves for the heat dissipation leaves to be aligned and retained correspondingly to assemble a heat dissipater.
Yet another objective of the invention herein is to provide a leaf structure for the heat dissipater, through directly cutting and bending the heat dissipation leaves into a plurality of heat dissipation poles without wasting any materials, but saving the materials, reducing the labor time and lowering the cost.
To enable a further understanding of the objectives, technology, methods and features of the specific structure of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.